La Escuela Del Mundo
by Emily X Rose
Summary: It is another year in World Academy and Peru plans to take it in strides.If only she could avoid that Spain  Pairings: Spamano, gerita, fruk, americaxrussia, liechtensteinxSwitzerland, CanadaxUkraine, and Canada-Peru-America friendship trio
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of another year in World Academy. All the countries came to learn, gain new experiences and socialize, well mostly socialize. Coming up the stairs into the campus was Peru a youthful girl who bared some resemblance to Spain and Cuba. She walked down the hall, her braids swishing and hitting her chest as she did. As she walked she said good morning to a few people she passed, including Italy, Japan, Canada, France, and America. She slightly waved at Germany and he acknowledged her with a small nod. When she reached her locker she was in a pretty good mood, opening it up she put what she didn't need inside and closed it as she turned she was faced with a familiar curly browned hair and green eyed country. Peru groaned slightly as she saw Spain

"ah su madre" she muttered under her breath.

Spain turned around now noticing her, "Oh Peru I didn't notice you, so I guess we're locker neighbors" he said with a silly grin.

Peru just shrugged and said a small "yeah, whatever", walking quickly away from there as she walked, she started freaking out in her head. Cadajo! Why does he of all people have to have the locker next mine? Not Fair! "Not fair!" she screamed now in class, she was given many strange looks, she quickly went to her seat, and sat down. First period was Politics with . Peru listened as best as she could though the teacher was rattling on mostly about papers and beginning of the year craps pace out at times. When that class ended she had to go through that for several more classes until Lunch came. Peru sat with Canada and America. She had brought her lunch in a tin container, America had bought his lunch, and Canada had his lunch in a paper sack. The three ate in an silence for the first couple minutes until America got bored of the lack of sound and began talking, food still in his mouth.

"Alright so today is totally the first day of school! How was everyone's day? Mine was just great, so worthy of the hero I Am." he said in a boastful manner.

Peru laughed slightly and Canada rolled his eyes, but they both answered his question.

"OK, it would be better but my locker is right next that Spain" she said, almost growling at saying Spain.

Canada and America slightly frowned feeling a bit worried, Canada spoke up.

"You shouldn't worry over him so much, I don't think it does much for your health"

Peru sighed and nodded, "yeah I guess but..."

"But nothing, stop your worrying!" America ordered in his loud annoying voice. It was a bit too loud and annoying because soon England spoke up with a

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"I don't see you do anything"

"Just you wait, when I get my hands on you.."

"na, na, na, England can't-gahh!" America couldn't finish his statement because soon England's hands were around America's neck, strangling him.

Canada and Peru saw this but just sighed and continued eating, making small talk, the sound of America's dieing gasps as background noise. Eventually lunch had to end and everyone had to go back to class. Peru would have to visit her locker to get a book of hers. Thankfully, this time Spain was not there but at the other side of her locker was Liechtenstein opening her locker and getting some books out, Peru said hello to her as she got her own book, she noticed that they had the same book and might be going to the same class. Her guess was right and soon Liechtenstein and Peru were walking to home economics. The class's teacher was Ukraine. For today's class everyone would be required to cook an intermediate level dish. Peru was rather good at cooking and was making some potatoes with a yellow sauce. Throughout the class everyone was making their own dishes: Liechtenstein making a Hafalab, Seychelles was trying to make seared salmon but was failing, Italy of course was making pasta, Japan was making some Yakisoba, and Belarus was stabbing away at some sausage links, not really cooking at the moment. Finally their time ended and they would all have to present their dishes, complete or not, to Ukraine. Seychelles was the first to present her dish, a charred salmon. She hung her head down in shame, cooking was not her strong suit. Ukraine sighed looking at the dish.

"I hope you can do better next time"

Seychelles nodded and went back to her seat. Next was Liechtenstein and her Hafalab, it was a fair dish and Ukraine gave her a passing grade, and a verbal "good job". After her was Peru, who got a good grade for her dish, as she knew she would. One thing she could do was cook. After her was Italy with his dish, and of course got high marks. Lastly was Belarus who made some Pechka with extremely smashed sausages and vegetables in them. When everyone was done they all shared their foods and socialized. But the class eventually had to end, and everybody went to their classes. Soon the last bell rang and everyone was dismissed. Peru went to her locker having forgotten about Spain, but that didn't last long because Spain was there with Romano, who looked rather impatient at the tanned man. Peru frowned, going quickly to her locker. Spain noticed her and smiled,

"Hi, Peru, I didn't see you there. How was your first day of school?"

"..."

"Hey he asked you a question!" Romano said

Peru shot a quick glare at Romano, he flinched back, and looked away. She sighed and left her locker.

"That girl's got problem" Romano state

Spain shrugged.

Peru walked with her shoulders hunched her spirit not the best at the time. Canada noticed her sulking and went up to her.

"Something wrong?"

"Ah you know the usual..."

" Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, I'm good" she said smiling

"Well if you say so, want to come to my house for some pancakes?" he asked

"Sure, those pancakes of yours sure are curious things" she said

"Oh like you don't have weird foods" he retorted

"What? Cow hearts and raw fish are weird?" she asked rhetorically and grinning.

Canada laughed, and the two continued their way back to his home.

**Author's note:**

**so this would be my second fanfiction on the site. this time its hetalia and I decided to make a oc character, like my last fic I appreciate any kind of constructive crticism ****now for some translations and other tidbits**

**(spanish) Su Madre- Your mother. **a derogatory term in spanish

**(spanish) Cadajo- no real meaning just a swear.**

**ok thats its chau!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Peru was walking to school, bobbing her head to the music in her mind. As she walked she noticed Alfred in the bushes, confused and curious, she investigated.

"hey, what are you doing?"

"my morning burrito dropped in the bushes"

"was it still wrapped?

"uh..not exactly"

"then, why do you still want it?"

"duh, the five seconds rule!"

"uh huh, and how long have you been looking"

"...probably more than five seconds?"

"yeah so get out of the bushes before someone sees you"

"fine"

America stood up brushing himself off, and began walking with Peru

"but what am I suppose to do now? I'm starving! All I had was pancakes, a bagel sandwich, omelets and hamburger!"

"aww, _pobre bebe~_" she said in a mocking tone

"I don't know what that means but I think your insulting me"

"ding ding ding"

"that's mean"

"hey I never said I was nice"

"but aren't friends suppose to be nice to each other?"

"hmm, they are? I guess I missed the memo" she said grinning

America grinned back, and the two eventually reached the school

"so see you at lunch then?"

"yep same time same place"

Peru went to the her locker. Spared from having to see Spain, she quickly got her stuff to avoid even the possibility of running into him. She went to her politics class, then her other classes. Before lunch she had Dance which she figured was for the best she didn't want to have to dance on a full stomach. The class was taught by Ms Hungary. Peru's classmates included Taiwan, Liechtenstein, Belarus, Monaco, Seychelles, Poland and France. Today they were continuing the basics; their practiced accompanied by Mr. Austria on the piano. The class was one of Peru's favorite; she loved the freedom, and the flow of movement. As she danced she noticed Seychelles struggling to get into position. Since Hungary was helping Seychelles, Peru decided to help the small blonde.

"ah, you might find it easier if you bend you leg a little here and don't tilt your head so much"

Liechtenstein tried it and found out it worked, "wow, you were right, thanks"

"don't mention it"

Peru went back to her place and continued practice. After class Liechtenstein and Peru talked for a bit down the hall. Liechtenstein introduced herself stating she was Switzerland's stepsister and was glad to have made a new friend. Peru responded kindly and smiled. But then Liechtenstein had to go a different route than Peru and the two were forced to part ways, they said later and walked on. . As she walked she came by a confused Italy.

"Italy, you look lost.."

"yeah sorta, have you seen _fratello_?"

"oh him...nah, maybe he's with that Antonio" she said her face darkening

"Peru, why do you always get like that when big brother Spain is brought up" he asked frowning

"ah you don't need to worry, you and Romano both got the easy end of the stick, so don't let it bother you"

Italy looked at her confused

"nothing, anyway don't you have an _hermano_ to look for or something?" she asked

"ah right!" Italy said and dashed off.

Peru sighed and walked to the lunch room. She sat with America and Canada again. America was having an extra big lunch to compensate for the lost of his burrito, Canada was just having a ham sandwich and Peru was eating a salad with hot dogs, french fries and mayonnaise. The lunch today was more uneventful than yesterday, mostly due to the fact that America wasn't doing anything to annoy Enland today. After Home EC, Peru had to go to gym. She trudged on, she hated this class almost as much as she hated Antonio. Gym was taught by Prussia, an albino who could actually be enjoyable company when he wasn't being so...odd. In this class was Norway, Lithuania, Belgium, Belarus, Monaco, Germany, and Greece. The class was two pair up into two: Norway with Belgium, Lithuania with Belarus, Greece with Monico and Germany with Peru. They were instructed to do stretching exercises. During one of the exercises Peru couldn't quite reach her toes. No matter how hard she struggled she was left clasping onto her ankles. Germany frowned and slightly shook his head. He went to help by bending Peru forward until she could reach her toes. "

"_Aiyo!_"

Ludwig let Peru go and she sat up rubbing her back

"ah sorry, did that hurt?" he asked

"yeah but I'll live"

"by the way were you speaking Chinese?

"uh yeah.."

"Aren't you Hispanic?"

"Can't I speak more than one language"

"true"

At the time, Prussia had come to see how everyone was progressing, when he got to Peru and Germany, he grinned

"Kesesese, so Peru did _Bruder_ here break you?"

"_Bruder_" Germany said with a frown

"ah no, but now I might be walking funny for the rest of day"

Prussia chuckled.

"look Peru, I really am sorry"

"I accept your apology, I was just exaggerating before"

"Yeah Luddy, you gotta learn how to take a joke" Gilbert said ebbing, Ludwig's arm

Germany nodded, and brushed of his brother's elbow. After a few more exercises P.E was over and Peru went to the rest of her classes until the last bell rang. Peru was about to leave until she realized she had left a notebook in Home EC. She ran to the class room to get it but before she entered she spied something curious: it was Canada and Ms. Ukraine talking. They seemed to be just saying goodbye but Canada seemed rather timid and out of place for some reason. Peru knew it probably wasn't for the best to keep eavesdropping so she entered the room. Canada had gotten out of his daze when Peru walked in. She got her notebook and said goodbye to the teacher then she motioned to Canada

"aren't you coming too?"

"huh?"

"home."

"uh. Yeah right" he said standing up.

The two walked together making some small talk, in the middle of it Peru began staring at Canada

"...Do I have something on my face?"

"not exactly"

"What does that even mean?"

" hmm, Can I ask you something?"

"will it get you to stop staring?"

"Yes"

"fine shoot"

"do you think Ms. Ukraine is pretty?"

Canada blushed at that and turned away "why would you ask that?"

"Well it's just she's a really beautiful person, and I was wondering if you felt the same" she responded

"Well I guess" he said sighing

Peru stared at him for a few moments.

He snapped his toward her and said. "hey you said you would stop staring!"

"hah, I'm sorry" she apologized

In time they had to go in different directions and they said goodbyes both heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

After the week was done, Peru was still stewing over Canada's attitude around Ms. Ukraine and how he responded when questioned about her. It was almost as if...no. That couldn't possibly be it, yet what better explanation was there. The way he gazed, the way he blushed even at the mention of her. The more she thought about it the more obvious it became. Her friend Canada was in love. She suddenly fell down and started giggling. "_Que lindo!_" she squealed rolling around. After her little revelation, she sat up. "Hmm, I must do something with this information" she said grinning deviously. "butt who to pull into this" she thought for a while, going through her options. America would blab, Italy was to distracted, Japan..nah he wouldn't do any good in this sort of situation. "Ahah! I got it!" she said snickering

On Sunday morning a knock was heard on Prussia's door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he opened the door. Standing there was Peru her arms crossed and a small frown on her lips. She was staring almost glaring at the albino.

"Buenos dias" she greeted him

"Guten morgen" he replied

"I apologize for this unexpected visit but I need your help with something. May I come in?" She asked

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, come on in" he said letting her in.

She sat on the couch, her small frown still on.

"So what exactly do you need?" Prussia asked.

"right, that, well.." she took a deep breath. "I need you to teach Canada how to woo!" Peru exclaimed Jumping up.

"woo?" Prussia asked skeptically.

"yeah, you know, woo, flirt. Please teach Canada how to be good with women." She begged.

Prussia sighed "So let me get this straight; you came here, at 7 'o clock in the morning, to ask your gym teacher to be your friend's wing man?" he asked.

Peru nodded "Yep, that's right!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I'm flattered but isn't there someone else who would be better. What about France?" Prussia suggested. "yeah, I guess, but, heh, you're just so awesome Mr. Prussia that I figured you were the obvious choice." She said in a flattering voice. Prussia grinned, ""hey you're right! I am awesome, and clearly I'm more than qualified to help Canada. You've got yourself a wing man!" Prussia yelled pointing at Peru. Peru clapped and cheered. "_Gracias! Gracias!_" She ran to hug him. She could have asked France but in all honesty she was a bit scared of him and he was to close to Spain

"Hey _bruder_, I finished walking the dogs" Germany said entering from the living room entrance. He saw Prussia and Peru, and scowled. "_Bruder_, you're not doing anything that will jeopardize your job are you?" He asked suspiciously.

At this Prussia and Peru broke away from their celebratory embrace.

"Geez, West! Give me some credit, besides I don't have a Lolita complex" Prussia argued

"Mhmm" Germany said, apparently not believing his brother. He walked over to Peru, put his hands on her shoulders and asked. In a serious tone "Peru, did my brother do anything to you?"

"No?" she answered kind of confused .

Germany frowned but then sighed "Hmm, I guess you really didn't do anything" he said to Prussia

"See! What did I tell you!" Prussia stated

Germany rolled his eyes "right, sure, I'm going to make breakfast" he said going to the kitchen.

"ant to have breakfast with us" Prussia offered.

Peru shook her head. "I appreciate the offer but I have to get going" she responded

"_Auf Widersehen_"

"_Chau_"


	4. Chapter 4

Peru bounded I Canada's and America's condo. "Great news!" she exclaimed hugging the figure she thought was Canada.

"What is?" America asked.

Peru's eyes widened and she giggled nervously "oopsies, sorry America" She apologized. "So..um, where is Canada?" she asked still clinging to him.

"Still sleeping" he responded shrugging.

"What!" she said bolting up right. She stomped off.

America laughed under his breath. Peru stormed into Canada's room, where inside a peaceful Canada slept.

"_Levantate!_" She screamed.

Canada only stirred slightly. Peru furrowed her eyebrows annoyed

"_Orale! Orale!_" She whined pounding on his chest with her fists.

"I'm awake" Canada said softly but " Canada replied in a worried tone.

"What look?" This is just my my face." she reassured

Canada raised an eyebrow "Mhhmm, and why did you disturb my sleep?" he asked

Peru giggled "I've got awesome news" She said giddy.

"Does it concern me?" He asked.

She nodded.

"And.." he said expecting her to say more.

She looked confused for a moment and then smiled "I can't tell you silly!" she said, poking his nose.

"why not?" he asked.

"Duh! Because it's a surprise!" she said winking.

Canada sighed "why do I have a feeling it's going to be trouble?" he muttered.

"Oh stop groaning. I need you up so we can do some shopping" she declared"

"yeah I don't thinks so" he said turning over.

Peru pouted, "Oh don't be like that. You get your _Cucu _out of bed and let's go!" she shouted, pulling Canada out of bed,, Canada protested but she was not deterred. She groaned struggling to move him. "_Miercoles_, Canada don't you want to look good for Ms. Ukraine?" she asked. Canada went silent. After a moment he let himself be pulled out his room. Peru Dragged him to the bathroom

"Ok Canada, you go and get yourself cleaned up!" she ordered, and slammed the door shut. Peru skipped back to the living room and sat down next to America. "You should come shopping with us" she suggested. "Why should I, I'm fine with the clothes I have" he objected. He was wearing an old t-shirt and faded out jeans.

"Well" she said frowning "too bad you're going"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Ok, Ok, jeesh"

"Glad we have that taken care of." she said smiling proudly. "Hey have you guys had breakfast yet?" she asked, he shook his head. Peru smiled and went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked curious.

"What do you think? I'm cooking breakfast" She said matter-of-factly.

"You don't have to do that you know." he said.

"Oh I know, but I'll be eating half of it anyway" She replied grinning mischievously.

"Hey I already eat Canada and I out of house and home, we don't need any help" he said.

Peru laughed and continued to prepare breakfast. America sighed and let it go, he was getting a meal out of this anyway. Peru had begun to cook the food, a savory aroma coming off the food.

"Mmm, whats that smell?" Canada asked entering the room, showered and dressed.

"Peru's making us breakfast" America answered smiling.

Canada walked to the kitchen. Peru was making chicharrones, sweet potatoes and fried onions. "looks good but is this really breakfast food?" he asked

"Well of course!" Peru cried. "why wouldn't I make breakfast food for breakfast" she explained, chuckling. Canada smiled and nodded. Right, he almost forgot that his friend's habits were different than his brother's or his own. Canada tried to help Peru but she insisted on doing it on her own. Defeated, he went back to America to wait. Peru finally finished and was ready to serve it. "Come and get it!" she shouted.

They came and took their plates. "This looks delicious but don't you know that pancakes are for breakfast not onions" America said picking at his food.

"If you don't like it, I'll just have to eat it" She said taking the plate out of his hands. "Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it" America yelled, snatching the plate back and stuffing his mouth. Peru grinned eating her food as well. The three ate. America was the first to finish and put his plate in the sink. Peru soon folled and they were now only waiting on Canada to finish, He eventually did. "Ok, now that we're full we can go shopping" Peru announced

"Yeah not me" America said trying to walk away

"oh yes you are" she said pulling him back

"why?" he asked pouting

Peru sighed. "I already told you, but so you can stop complaining how about I get you ice cream?" she offered

"two scoops" he asked

"yeah sure" she shrugged.

Canada rolled his eyes "you are too easily swayed" he softly scolded.

"Whatever, I'm getting free ice cream" America countered.

"We're all good now right" no one needs to go the the bathroom or anything?" she asked, they both nodded laughing

"_Bien!_ Let us go then" she said pulling the two out the door

**Author's note:**

**HIIIIII! I've been updating a lot lately, isn't it wonderful?**

**Here's some information on some words**

**Levantate: wake up (Spanish)**

**Orale: just strange Spanish slang but something along the lines of "come on"**

**Cucu: ass (Spanish)**

**Miercoles: softer version of Mierdes, which means shit (Spanish)**

**Chicharrones are fried pork fat, and delicious!**

**I don't think we need a translation for bien.**

**Lastly I would like to give a shout out to CelticGirl7 for such nice reviews. **

**Gracias!**


End file.
